El color del sonido
by zehn
Summary: "Akaashi escucha a Iwaizumi y lo ve. El azul del cielo. Un azul claro e interminable Un tono que lo deja maravillado y lo hace parpadear varias veces, por su fuerza"


**Título:** El color del sonido.  
 **Prompt:** _new  
_ **Notas:** Para el "Haikyuu Rarepair Weekend" en Tumblr.

* * *

Empieza cuando aún es joven, con un grito y un fuerte golpe, frente a sus ojos hay una explosión de colores brillantes, enceguecedores y lo único que puede hacer, es cerrar los ojos.

Mucho después, Akaashi se ha convencido de que aquello fue un sueño. Pero no lo es, y no sabe cómo sentirse frente a ello. Está confundido, asustado, no comprende porqué de repente la voz de su padre se ve como un verde oscuro y la de su madre un verde claro. Se preocupa al ver que cada vez que su perro ladra hay un corto _flash_ de color café. La voz de su hermano es naranja, y sus compañeros forman un _collage_ en su cabeza que le provoca mareo.

Después de comentárselo a su madre y de visitar un montón de médicos, (todos se ven con diferentes tonalidades de blanco), obtiene un nombre: _sinestesia._ Y al escuchar la palabra la primera vez, es de color amarillo oscuro, quizá algo sucio. Es el color que lo va a acompañar durante un tiempo.

La primera vez que toca un balón de voleibol, es cuando Bokuto le ha lanzado el balón en la cara. Akaashi tiene quince años, es pequeño y muy delgado para su edad, y cuando el balón se estrella contra su rostro, ve una brillante luz blanca y cae al suelo.

Queda allí, atontado por un rato, el blanco del golpe rebota en su cerebro y no quiere irse. Siente que le empieza a doler la cabeza y el color se vuelve cada vez más enceguecedor. Ya lo ha sentido una vez, con golpes, gritos y explosiones brillantes. Aquella vez, cerró los ojos. Esta vez, también, hasta que un tono verde empieza a colarse entre el resplandor, haciéndolo desaparecer completamente. Es el mismo verde del césped, se extiende por la planicie blanca, oscureciéndola, calmando su mareo, quitándole el dolor. Aunque sea un poco.

El verde es un tono insistente, repite una sola sílaba; hay algo cálido en él y lo siente cada vez más cerca. Hasta que decide abrir los ojos y levantarse de sopetón.

Bokuto retrocede, y cae sentado al suelo, con las manos en la cabeza. Akaashi reacciona llevándose su mano a la frente y pidiendo una disculpa a media voz. El verde de la voz de Bokuto adquiere una tonalidad más viva, más alegre, mientras le dice que no se preocupe.

. . . .

Fukurodani tiene diferentes tonalidades de verde, dorado y negro, ninguna desentona y todas se mezclan con efectividad. El voleibol que juega Fukurodani, es otra historia, pero no una desagradable: cada golpe es de color rojo intenso. En cada uno de ellos está impresa la pasión, la alegría, las ganas de triunfar, el orgullo de ser los mejores. Y a Akaashi no le desagrada.

El último día de clases, cuando los de tercer año se gradúan, Akaashi se pregunta si los miembros que vengan traerán una combinación de colores caótica o si, al igual que sus predecesores, el conjunto de sus colores será armonioso.

Bokuto lo encuentra en la parte más alejada del colegio, acostado en el césped, mirando al cielo. Se sienta a su lado en silencio y Akaashi se permite disfrutar el instante sin color que trae el sonido de su propia respiración, el viento soplando a su alrededor, los dedos de Bokuto que se mueven al ritmo de una canción que está escuchando.

Luego, hay un color verde. El mismo verde del césped donde está acostado.

—¿Te preocupa? —le dice Bokuto, Akaashi no lo entiende en un principio—. Quiero decir, que si te preocupa que lleguen nuevos miembros y te cueste acostumbrarte.  
—No.  
—Entonces, ¿qué es?  
—Nada.  
—Akaashi, hay algo que nunca te he preguntado, pero quiero saber. Es importantísimo.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—¿De qué color es mi voz?

Bokuto sabe de su sinestesia, se lo contó desde aquella vez que le pegó con el balón en la cara, durante su primer año. Pero nunca le ha contado a él, ni a nadie, de qué color ve sus voces. Es un detalle que prefiere mantener en privado, porque conociendo a su equipo, se pondrían a discutir una vez les contara.

Solo les ha contado lo que ve cuando juegan. El rojo vivo, con un calor similar al del fuego, que siente en cada partido y todos, sin excepción, lo han felicitado por tener tan buen oído. Había sido una reacción curiosa.

—¿Akaashi? —. El aludido se sienta, encarando a Bokuto. Arranca un pequeño pedazo de césped y se lo muestra.  
—Es este color. Verde —. Bokuto le muestra una sonrisa satisfecha y guarda el pedazo en su bolsillo.  
—¿Es tu color favorito?  
—No —. Bokuto hace un puchero. Akaashi suspira. El verde le gusta, pero no es su favorito. Muchas de las personas que conoce tienen una tonalidad verde en su voz: Washio, Konoha, Komi, el entrenador, sus padres y algunos profesores.

Pero hay un color que nunca ha visto en nadie y aunque sea su favorito, no se puede obligar a escuchar.

—Azul cielo —dice. Bokuto levanta la mirada.  
—¿Azul cielo?  
—Es mi favorito.  
—¿Alguien es ese color?  
—Hasta ahora, no.  
—Ojalá algún día lo veas. O lo escuches. No sé cómo decirlo.  
—Puedes decirlo como quieras.

Bokuto mira al cielo y luego a Akaashi. Su seriedad es extraña y Akaashi casi piensa que ha entrado en uno de sus modos depresivos. Pero no, no es eso. Es solemnidad. La calma y tranquilidad de haber terminado una etapa más y estar preparándose para empezar la siguiente. Quizá, muy en el fondo, Bokuto tenga miedo e incertidumbre, por ahora, todo lo que ve Akaashi, es un muchacho mucho mayor de lo que Bokuto usualmente aparenta y no sabe si se siente cómodo con ello.

Sólo espera que el verde de su voz nunca cambie.

. . . .

El amarillo de su alarma se retrasa doce minutos y Akaashi está recorriendo los pasillos de su cuarto a toda velocidad. Se baña en dos minutos y desayuna en uno, se viste con lo primero que encuentra y guarda lo necesario en su bolsillo sin pararse a revisar qué es cada cosa.

Se da cuenta que se le ha olvidado lavarse los dientes y peinarse decentemente una vez se ha subido al metro y es muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto, apretujado como está entre la multitud.

Logra descender dos paradas después, entre protestas, codazos y empujones. Salta a la plataforma con la habilidad adquirida por los años de deporte y corre.

La universidad no está muy lejos de la estación, así que logra llegar sin sudar mucho y sin parecer demasiado agitado. Al traspasar la puerta principal, respira profundamente y toma un sorbo de agua. Lo recibe un caleidoscopio de tonalidades, oscuras y claras; Akaashi las ignora y busca el salón, caminando a largos pasos.

Pasa por el lado de Bokuto, quien está con un gran grupo de amigos y lo saluda distraídamente. El verde de su voz se vuelve más tenue a medida que se aleja y Akaashi alcanza a distinguir también un poco del gris de la voz de Kuroo y un poco del verde limón de parte de Konoha.

Camina cada vez más rápido al ver que va quince minutos tarde. A pesar de su prisa, no ha logrado llegar a tiempo. Cruza los pasillos y aumenta la velocidad, cada vez más y empieza a correr al ver que el profesor hasta ahora viene en el segundo piso y se ha detenido para hablar con alguien, dándole justo tiempo para llegar sin ser detectado.

Se detiene cuando choca con alguien. Recupera el equilibrio justo antes de caer y se encuentra con un joven un poco más bajo que él.

—Lo siento —le dice al muchacho. Éste niega con la cabeza.  
—No hay problema —responde. Y Akaashi contiene la respiración.

Su voz es azul. Azul cielo.

Lo primero que hace apenas se termina la clase, es acercarse el muchacho. Sin embargo, no sabe cómo iniciar la conversación.

" _Tu voz es mi color favorito_ ". No.  
" _Suenas azul"_. Tampoco. No tiene sentido.  
" _Habla otra vez_ ". Es lo peor que se le puede ocurrir.

Opta por preguntarle su nombre, es la mínima muestra de buena educación que puede tener alguien. Su ventaja, es que es el primer día de clases y todos se están conociendo. Luego el verde césped de Bokuto inunda su campo de visión, exclamando su nombre.

—¡Akaashi! —grita. Akaashi ve desaparecer al muchacho de la voz color azul cielo y fulmina a Bokuto con la mirada, éste retrocede unos pasos—. ¿Akaashi?  
—Bokuto-san —responde Akaashi y pasa de largo, sin hacer caso a las protestas de Bokuto.

. . . .

Un mes después se entera del nombre del muchacho de la voz color azul cielo. Todo gracias a Bokuto. A decir verdad, debía haberse enterado mucho antes, ya que son compañeros de clase, pero Akaashi se distrae con facilidad, recogiendo memorias de colores y tonalidades, pertenecientes a sus compañeros, al profesor y a la ciudad allá afuera. Los clasifica e intenta aislarlos, eliminarlos de su cabeza, para que no resulten molestos e interrumpan en su vida diaria. Es difícil, casi imposible y Akaashi se pierde en el multicolor de sonidos antes de poder escuchar cómo se llama la voz azul cielo.

El muchacho está concentrado leyendo algo en su celular, teclea y frunce el ceño frente a la pantalla, como si ésta lo hubiese ofendido. Bokuto lo observa atentamente, después de recibir la información de parte de Akaashi, se ha empeñado en solucionar su error de aquel día y hacer algo por ayudar, según sus propias palabras.

Desde donde está, Bokuto toma cada detalle en su cerebro y lo procesa, tal vez buscando algo que le pueda servir para su misión. Lo encuentra cinco minutos después, en la maleta del joven: un llavero en forma de balón de voleibol.

Salta de su escondite y sin pena alguna se sienta al lado del muchacho, quien salta apenas lo ve y no le quita la mirada al cabello de su compañero.

Vuelve cinco minutos después, con una sonrisa y un nombre.

Iwaizumi Hajime.

. . . .

Es Iwaizumi quien le habla al día siguiente, cuando vuelven a compartir clase. Se sienta a su lado, con una expresión tranquila y saca un cuaderno. Un rato después, se inclina hacia Akaashi.

—Oye, tú te la pasas con Bokuto —le dice. Akaashi tuerce el gesto, no es que "se la pase" con Bokuto. Es solo que el muchacho se ha vuelto una constante en su vida que Akaashi no está dispuesto a eliminar, sin importar cuántas canas le saque.  
—Puede que sí —concede.  
—Es un tipo interesante.  
—Supongo —responde Akaashi. Iwaizumi está a punto de enderezarse, entonces agrega algo más—: Estudiamos juntos en la secundaria.  
—Ya veo —comenta Iwaizumi.

Y la charla se desvía hacia el deporte que ambos jugaron durante sus años de colegio, sus amigos, sus enemigos y sus rivales. Hablan de Ushiwaka y Shiratorizawa, solo porque Akaashi recuerda el color café oscuro de su voz, que contrastaba con el rosado y morado del resto del equipo. Inevitablemente, hablan de Karasuno; Akaashi no menciona el multicolor de sus voces y como en la cancha se combina en un negro inescrutable, que lo cubre todo a su paso. No lo dice, pero le parece que Iwaizumi lo entiende, a juzgar por la forma en que habla de los jugadores.

Akaashi escucha a Iwaizumi y lo ve. El azul del cielo. Un azul claro e interminable Un tono que lo deja maravillado y lo hace parpadear varias veces, por su fuerza. Es una tonalidad que hasta ahora solo había visto cubierta por nubes, a veces surcada por aviones, cometas y aves. Pero en Iwaizumi es limpia, extensa, clara e intensa.

Le va a costar acostumbrarse.

. . . .

Al inicio de su tercer semestre de universidad, Bokuto lo mira de pies a cabeza, sorprendido.

No, no ha cambiado su _look._ Tampoco ha empezado a usar drogas. No está en un grupo de rock. Mucho menos se ha hecho un piercing o un tatuaje.

No es nada de eso.

Bokuto lo mira boquiabierto porque, cuando Iwaizumi lo saluda, Akaashi enrojece completamente.

—Oh —dice. Y Akaashi enrojece aún más, si es posible. Bokuto pasa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y comparte consejos que su compañero sabe no debe tener en cuenta.

Aunque no tuvo en cuenta los consejos de Bokuto sobre conquistas, enamoramientos y citas; Akaashi si lo escuchó. Entre todo lo que dijo, una sola frase se quedó en su cabeza: "Tú no te guardas nada", le había dicho. Después procedió a darle ejemplos de todas y cada una de las veces en que Akaashi no se había molestado en herir sus sentimientos al llamarle la atención.

—Tienes buena memoria, Bokuto-san.  
—Una de mis infinitas cualidades.

A pesar de todo, le toma más tiempo del que espera. Cada vez pasa más tiempo con Iwaizumi, es cierto, y poco a poco empieza a ignorar lo que dice, para concentrarse en el tono de su voz.

Muchos colores cambian de tonalidad dependiendo del estado de ánimo de sus compañeros. El de Bokuto a veces se volvía más oscuro o más vivo; el de su madre a veces parecía blanco, el de su hermano se oscurecía hasta parecer fuego.

El de Iwaizumi, a diferencia de los anteriores, no cambia. Akaashi lo ha escuchado mientras habla por teléfono con su amigo Oikawa, y lo ha escuchado enojarse, porque ha hecho alguna estupidez o dice algo inapropiado, y su voz es azul. Lo ha escuchado entristecerse, porque el perro de la familia Oikawa murió e Iwaizumi lo había conocido desde que era un cachorro recién nacido, su voz había conservado su color azul. Lo escuchó también alegrarse cuando el equipo de la universidad de Oikawa al fin triunfó contra aquél donde estaba Ushiwaka, el color no había cambiado.

Quizá era por eso que Akaashi no hablaba mucho cuando estaba con él. Al contrario, lo dejaba decir todo lo que él quisiera, explayarse en sus palabras a su gusto, mientras él escuchaba, veía y se relajaba con la vista del color de su voz.

Su color favorito.

No estaba si le gustaba solo la voz de Iwaizumi, o Iwaizumi en general. Lo confirmó cuando lo vio protestando frente al abrazo de oso que le daba Bokuto, mientras Kuroo reía a un lado. Era curioso, que fuese Bokuto el que lo ayudaba a darse cuenta de las cosas pequeñas, pero ahí estaba, en un movimiento casual, le subía un poco la camiseta, o le desordenaba el cabello. Iwaizumi protestaba y se defendía, era imposible tratar de despeinar a Bokuto, pero lo intentaba. Bokuto decía algo e Iwaizumi reía, y el color azul de su risa inundaba la visión de Akaashi y lo hacía sonreír.

Entonces, en algún momento, Bokuto detiene su juego, mirando a Kuroo. Iwaizumi no mira a ninguno de los dos, sino a Akaashi y éste se da cuenta que está riendo.

Iwaizumi no lo deja de mirar.

Bokuto murmura algo y Kuroo asiente.

Iwaizumi sigue mirándolo y abre la boca, pero no dice nada.

Parece sorprendido.

Como si hubiese descubierto un nuevo color.

Quizá, sólo quizá, a Akaashi no le gusta solamente el color azul cielo de la voz de Iwaizumi.

Quizá, a Akaashi le gusta todo de Iwaizumi.

. . . .

Es navidad. Akaashi está sentado en un café, con Iwaizumi al frente suyo. Ninguno de los dos habla, a través de la ventana, observan a las parejas, un hombre disfrazado de _Santa Claus_ , una niña de la mano de sus padres y más parejas.

El ruido de la navidad es blanco. Pero no es enceguecedor, como el golpe que le dio Bokuto. Es un color similar al de la nieve, es agradable cuando lo mezcla con el de Iwaizumi.

Éste toma otro sorbo de café y mira todas partes menos a Akaashi. Quizá no sabe cómo reaccionar frente a la información que acaba de adquirir sobre su sinestesia. El sorbo se torna más largo y Akaashi mueve su pierna frenéticamente. Este no es el ritmo que esperaba que tomara la conversación. No esperaba el silencio.

—¿Iwaizumi? —intenta. Éste deja el café sobre la mesa y carraspea.  
—Lo siento. Nunca… Olvídalo.  
—Está bien.

Iwaizumi lo mira por un largo rato. Akaashi recuerda su expresión de sorpresa aquella vez que lo escuchó reír y quiere verla otra vez.

—Entonces —dice Iwaizumi—, ¿ves los sonidos como colores?  
—Sí, algo así.  
—Vaya —. Iwaizumi mira por la ventana, a Akaashi le da la impresión que no le cree.  
—Por ejemplo, cuando escucho las canciones de navidad, veo el color blanco. La voz de Hiragi-sensei es violeta, la voz de Bokuto-san, es de color verde, la de Kuroo-san, gris.  
—Vaya —repite Iwaizumi. Es difícil imaginarlo, Bokuto se ha encargado de repetírselo más de treinta veces y el verde de su voz siempre se vuelve más claro, mientras murmura, tratando de imaginar cómo se siente.  
—Cuando Oikawa-san vino el mes pasado, el sonido era de color turquesa.

Iwaizumi aprieta la mano alrededor de su pocillo y vuelve su mirada a él, por primera vez en la noche.

—¿Y me llamaste aquí para decir eso? —le pregunta, sonando un poco agresivo. Tal vez se da cuenta de eso, porque lo mira y su espalda se encorva—. No quise sonar así, es que…  
—Está bien —responde Akaashi—. Había querido decirlo desde hace un tiempo, pero Bokuto-san suele interrumpir.  
—Ah, sí —dice Iwaizumi y suelta una risita, quizá recordando las veces que Bokuto los ha interrumpido mientras hablan; no tiene ninguna mala intención, es su forma de ser, de ahí que Akaashi jamás se lo recrimine.  
—Iwaizumi —empieza Akaashi y toma aliento—. Tu voz es azul. Como el del cielo.  
—¿Sí?  
—Sí. Es… mi color favorito —. Akaashi desvía la mirada hacia otra mesa y no pierde de vista como el rostro de Iwaizumi cambia de color, siente sus propias mejillas arder y trata de ocultar su sonrojo tras un torpe sorbo de té.  
—¿Y tu voz? —pregunta Iwaizumi. Akaashi tose.  
—¿Qué?  
—Tu voz, ¿qué color es?  
—No lo sé. Nunca… nunca había pensado en eso.  
—Debe ser un bonito color.

Akaashi toma otro sorbo de té, pero no logra ocultar su sonrojo.

. . . .

Iwaizumi aparece de la nada, y salta sobre la cama. Por algún extraño milagro, cae sentado y empieza a sacudir a Akaashi levemente.

—Akaashi… Akaashi, despierta —le dice. Akaashi siente una ola azul abalanzándose sobre él y se deja llevar por el color, sin abrir los ojos, hasta que siente la respiración de Iwaizumi cerca de su oído y luego un susurro—: Keiji —. El cambio en el color es sutil, pero perceptible. Una cosa nueva que Akaashi ha descubierto en los últimos seis meses. Muy de vez en cuando, el azul cielo de la voz de Iwaizumi cambia y se suaviza, es leve, pero agradable.

Abre los ojos lentamente y mira a Iwaizumi. Su cabello está despeinado y húmedo, se acaba de bañar. Akaashi da la vuelta hacia él, murmurando incoherencias.

—Despierta, tienes que escucharte —le dice Iwaizumi. Su emoción contrasta con su usual seriedad y Akaashi abre completamente los ojos.  
—¿Escucharme?  
—Vamos, siéntate. Tienes que apurarte o voy a llegar tarde a clase.  
—Haji…  
—Apúrate —interrumpe Iwaizumi.

Akaashi le hace caso, pero no se molesta en apresurarse. Después de un largo bostezo, tantea a su alrededor, buscando su camiseta.

Está seguro que se la ha puesto al revés cuando ve a Iwaizumi tratando de contener la risa. Le da un golpe en el hombro.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta a Iwaizumi.  
—Bueno, como estás en una clase con Bokuto, él te grabó en la exposición de la otra vez y me lo envió.  
—¿Porqué?  
—Porque le dije.  
—¿Por qué le dijiste?  
—Porque quise.  
—No, no, Hajime, ¿ _por qué_ lo hiciste?  
—Ya te dije, porque quise.  
—Bokuto-san no va a superarlo. No hasta que le cuente porqué le pediste el favor.  
—Ya se le pasará. Toma —. Le entrega el celular. El archivo de sonido está listo para ser reproducido y Akaashi no deja de mirar el aparato.

Nunca le ha prestado atención al color de su propia voz, se ha concentrado más en los colores a su alrededor. Los tonos que han sido parte de su vida desde que puede recordar, cada uno de ellos formando parte de un mapa de múltiples colores a lo largo de dieciocho años.

Tiene veinte ahora y el mapa ha crecido considerablemente. Abundan los verdes y los amarillos, de vez en cuando se cruza algún color negro y uno rojo. Pero hay uno, abundante como el mar, intenso como el cielo, que ha dejado huellas en cada extremo del mapa, que se van extendiendo cada vez más, como una inundación.

Su propio color, sin embargo, no aparece en el mapa. A Akaashi no le interesaba, hasta que Iwaizumi lo mencionó esa vez en navidad.

Mira a Iwaizumi y luego al celular. Su dedo roza la pantalla, justo sobre la tecla de reproducción. Iwaizumi coloca una mano en su hombro.

—Es imposible que lo vayas a odiar —le dice—. Yo no lo conozco y sé que me va a gustar.

El dedo de Akaashi roza el botón y su propia voz empieza a fluir por el altavoz del teléfono celular. Iwaizumi sonríe, sin quitar la mano de su hombro y Akaashi cierra los ojos, escuchando.

Al principio, hay muchas voces. Muchos colores. Akaashi visualiza el mapa cromático de su vida, con sus verdes, negros, amarillos, naranjas y rojos, con las marcas azul cielo por doquier, ve la falta de color del silencio y luego, el cielo nocturno, azul oscuro. El color de su voz.

* * *

 _Notas:_ \- Imaginar esto de la sinestesia de una forma medianamente creíble es complicado. Curiosamente, me sirvió para practicar para uno de los personajes de la novela que estoy escribiendo, que tiene también sinestesia.

\- Y bueno, eso de Akaashi con sinestesia, creo que lo saqué de un fic, no recuerdo cual. Sé que lo leí y me pareció una idea interesante y, bueno, aquí está.

\- Bokuto no es tán hiperactivo acá como en el canon, aparentemente. Iwaizumi tampoco es tan serio. Supongo que ambos tienen otra cara que pocas veces vemos. Aquí la escribí.

\- Nos vemos, mañana o el domingo, con Bokuto y Oikawa.


End file.
